Big Hero Sis
by Vilva
Summary: Hiro gets a pseudo-sister and immediately wants to return her. They bond...eventually.
1. Hiro Throws A Tantrum

Aunt Cass sighed tiredly and glanced back at the hunched over nephew who remained uncharacteristically quiet. "Hiro," she practically pleaded, "Please don't pout..."

"I'm not pouting," Hiro pouted, drawing his knees up to his chin. He glared at the unfinished pieces of robot he had long given up working on. "I'm expressing my feelings."

Baymax paused from clearing the table and turned toward Hiro before raising his finger and stating in his mechanical fashion, "Expression of emotion is advised as it clears possible antagonistic misunderstandings. However, it is also suggested that when stating emotions, one should also consider the opposing sides argu-"

"I'm satisfied with my care," Hiro growled, sliding from the wooden kitchen chair and stomping up the staircase.

Baymax made to follow him but Hiro slammed the door in his face. Aunt Cass sighed again and resumed washing the dishes.

Leaning against the wooden door, Hiro waited until he heard the mechanical hum of Baymax toddling down the stairs before slumping to the ground. He rubbed his forehead with a groan. How immature could he get, pouting and then slamming the door on his best friend?! Deep inside Hiro knew he was the one at fault and if anything he should have seen it coming. But instead of noticing how tired Aunt Cass had looked lately, Hiro had been completely wrapped up in the management of Big Hero 6.

"Some Hero," he muttered bitterly, "Can't even take care of his own family..."

At last, when the chilling cold of the wooden floorboards began to seep into his bones, Hiro stood up-and flopped down face-first onto his bed. When he ran out breath, he turned on his side. Hiro stared blankly at Tadashi's side of the room. Or what used to be Tadashi's side of the room.

Tadashi had always been somewhat of a neat freak so there hadn't been much to clean up. But now, what few posters had hung on the walls where taken down and the sheets were replaced with newer crispier ones. All of Tadashi's textbooks and manuals were stored in a cardboard box under Hiro's bed. Even the yellowed screen-wall that used to divide the room had been replaced by a new white one. Aunt Cass had even mentioned repainting the walls a more appealing color. It looked like a bedroom straight out of a interior decor magazine. Spotless and unlived in. Hiro hated it.

He turned on his side and faced his cluttered desk instead. Maybe if he ignored_ that_ part of the room it would still feel the same. Messy and...homey. Hiro wrapped himself deeper in his thoughts until it was all just another normal day with Aunt Cass moving around downstairs, the electric hum of Baymax trying to help, and the sound of footsteps as Tadashi crept up the stairs trying to not disturb Hiro-.

With a frustrated growl, Hiro pulled his pillow over his head. He would not think about it. He would _not_ think about it. He _could not _think about it.

Hiro heard a sob that he didn't register as his own until he felt the dampness of tears rolling down his cheeks. "Dammit..." he whimpered, "Dammit all..."

He was supposed to be healing. He was supposed to have already accepted it. He should have gotten over it by now. So why?

"Why does he keep coming back?!" Hiro hissed to himself.

Everyone else, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, GoGo, Aunt Cass, heck even _Baymax _had gotten over it. They were moving on and he was left behind. It wasn't fair. He was the leader. He should be strong. He needed to be strong. _It wasn't fair!_

Letting out a yell, Hiro ripped the pillow off his head and launched it at his desk. It hit the wood with a dull thud causing some chaotically placed action figures and bolts to clatter to the floor.

Hiro was furious. Furious at himself for being unable to move on. And furious at everyone else for being able to.

His eyes darted around the room until they landed on Tadashi's baseball cap-black with an orange brim. On it where an embroidered S, F, and N. The San Fransiskyo Ninjas. Tadashi's favorite team.

Body moving before his mind, Hiro snatched up the cap and a pair of scissors. Maybe, just maybe, if he destroyed it then all these irrational feelings would leave. With a crazed smile plastered on his face, Hiro raised the scissors preparing to tear the cap to shreds-and stopped.

He couldn't do it. Hiro just couldn't. He was weak, so weak, for holding on. And he couldn't stop.

Scissors dropping to the floor, Hiro cradled the cap as a fresh wave of tears hit him. "What do I do?" he whispered to the cap, "I can't move on. I can't forget. It's hurting me and it's hurting everyone around me as well. What do I do Tadashi?"

Suddenly, Hiro's bedroom door burst open and Aunt Cass bolted inside, followed closely by Baymax. Aunt Cass glanced at the cap in Hiro's lap, her eyes widening. "Oh Hiro..." she whispered, at loss for words. Baymax shuffled past her and swept Hiro up in a cushioned hug. "There there," he said rocking side to side. "It will be alright." Hiro simply pressed his face against the robot's vinyl, avoiding Aunt Cass's gaze. He was surprised to feel a pair a second pair of significantly slimmer arms encircle him.

"Hiro," Aunt Cass's voice trembled with emotion, "I'm so so sorry...I thought you had fully accepted well you know. But...oh honey." Her grip tightened.

Hiro bit his lip. Why wasn't Aunt Cass mad at him for being so weak? And why was she apologizing?

Aunt Cass continued shakily, "Hiro I'm so sorry for not understanding and I know that I've already done some remodeling but.."

At this Hiro's eyes widened. Aunt Cass couldn't possibly be saying...

"They don't arrive until next month so I can still tell them no," Aunt Cass said firmly "I know the reason that I considered this in the first place was because we're short on money but I guess I can always take that loan Krei mentioned." Hiro was facing her now and she met his eyes with a grim gaze of determination. "I have always been too prideful but family comes first."

Hiro was ecstatic. This was perfect! Life would remain normal with just Aunt Cass, Baymax, Mochi, and him. He opened his mouth to let out a happy "Yes!".

But then he took a closer look at Aunt Cass. She had always been pretty but recently, stress and age had began to take over. Hiro spotted a couple of gray hairs as well as the faint worry line worn into her previously smooth brow. Dark circles had settled underneath her eyes and Aunt Cass's seemingly strong gaze flickered with worry.

Glancing down at the baseball cap in his lap, Hiro knew what he had to do.

"No," he said quietly, "I can't make you do that Aunt Cass." Aunt Cass's eyes widened in surprise as he continued.

"It's pretty obvious that I don't like the idea of someone else I don't know well living in the same room as me especially since...Tadashi's gone. But I can't just wallow in self-pity. I know that you also suffered Aunt Cass. Besides I read somewhere that change is good for the soul or something. So yeah, if it helps you, bring in all the boarders you. Just...not to many. And this sounds super sappy but uh yeah."

The entire time Hiro rambled Aunt Cass's lips had gradually curved into a smile. When he stopped and looked at her sheepishly, she beamed and hugged him even tighter.

"Thank you Hiro," Aunt Cass said happily before cautiously adding, "I think Tadashi would be proud."

Hiro froze and then relaxed before agreeing, "Yeah...and uh Baymax you can stop that now." The entire time, the robot had rocked Hiro back and forth. He now looked at the teen in his arms. "Are you alright Hiro?" he inquired. Wiping some excess tears with his shirt sleeve, Hiro sent him a watery smile. "Getting there."

Satisfied, Baymax, gently released the teen. Aunt Cass smiled softly at Hiro before ruffling his hair excitedly. "Oh I'm sure you two will get along just fine! In fact, I think she's going to the same college as you!"

Hiro' mouth dropped open in shock. "Wait it's a _girl_?!"


	2. She's Crazy

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this! So I went Binge Writing today and this is the product. Much love 3 and have a good day.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Month-ish later: <strong>

Hiro blew a stray piece of dark hair from his eyes and leaned back. Carefully he placed aside the small screwdriver on a tabletop covered with similar tools. "Alright," Hiro said, cracking his neck slightly, "Let's try that one more time!"

Baymax hummed mechanically in agreement before the small black cameras that served as his eyes lit up. A pale circle appeared on the robot's stomach and began to fill up, accompanied by the words **Loading Video Conference** . Hiro held his breath as the circle filled completely. For a moment nothing happened.

Slowly a glowing screen flickered to life. As it grew brighter, Hiro could just make out the outline of his bed and desk. Finally, the screen adjusted its focus, clearly showing Hiro's speakers on the side of Baymax's head cam to life, relaying the lively sounds of Aunt Cass's cafe downstairs. Allowing himself a small grin, Hiro continued, "Hookay Baymax. Try zooming in and scanning my desk."

With another click and whirl, Baymax did accordingly so. A light green grid appeared on the screen as the cameras began to zero in on different areas. "Material: plywood with metal bracings. Surface area: 216 square inches. Volume: 540 cubic inches. These are all approximations. Would you like me to conduct a more detailed scan?"

Hiro shook his head, and tapped his foot thoughtfully. "No that's okay. For now can you try telling me what exactly is inside my desk?"

"Affirmative." The grid changed to a bright blue. Outlines and labels began to appear. "Your desk contains 456 miniature bolts, 5 screwdrivers, 2 pairs of scissors, 15 reams of blueprint paper..." Baymax continued listing and categorizing random items. "...and one bag of corroding gummy bears." Hiro shrugged sheepishly at the somewhat accusing look Baymax sent him. "I'll clean that up later...?"

Rubbing his hands together with a nervous grin, Hiro rocked on the balls of his feet. Pulling out a stop watch, he gulped. "Alright buddy. Ready to do this?" Baymax tilted his head slightly. "Affirmative." Hiro nodded, "Okay. Baymax, make my bed."

From the speakers came a soft hum which Hiro knew to be the sound of Baymax inflating. The view point of the camera also began rise slowly. At last, the camera began to move slowly toward the direction of Hiro's bed-knocking down the new lamp Aunt Cass had recently purchased in the process. Whoops.

Hiro's attention was diverted when the camera reached his bed. He held his breath as two marshmallow-like arms reached forward and began adjusting the messy sheets. Glancing down quickly at his stopwatch, Hiro crossed his fingers. "C'mon..."

The arms began to pick up and fold random articles of clothing strewn haphazardly across the sheets. 0_:55_ With jerky movements, the arms began smoothing out the sheets. _1:15. _Having tucked the sheets tightly in the sides of the bed, the arms moved to straighten, Hiro's many pillows. _1:45. _Hiro gnawed his bottom lip as the arms reached for thicker blanket. _2:00. _Wait 2:00? No. Way.

"AW YEAH!" Hiro crowed while fist-pumping, "Two minutes baby!"

Baymax merely tilted his head in an amused manner as the excited fifteen year old performed a victory dance similar to a seizure victim. "I fail to understand what a 'baby' has anything to do with two minutes." Hiro stopped dancing and scratched his neck, face flushing red. "Oh that. Uh I guess Fred is rubbing off on me..."

A loud chime sounded and Baymax straightened stating, "Command: Make Bed Complete." Hiro nodded happily and raised his hand in a closed fist. "Fist bump!" Baymax raised his fist as well and they both made their customary 'balalala' noise.

"Wow," Hiro commented looking at his now neat and tidy bed, "That's the cleanest I've ever seen my bed. Thanks buddy." Baymax replied, "Making beds make me a better healthcare companion." They were interrupted by a opening of Hiro's bedroom door as Aunt Cass strode in with Mochi at her heels. The camera turned toward her as she asked, "Baymax? What are you doing? And what was that loud noise-" Aunt Cass's eyes widened and she gasped. "My new lamp! Hiro!"

"Err Baymax, why don't you stop the call now?" Hiro said hurriedly. As the screen blacked-out he sighed in relief. "This isn't going to end well..." he muttered before perking up again. "But hey! Operation Doppelganger is a go! Better go record this." He raced toward his desktop but was stopped by a large growl emitting from his stomach.

Baymax lifted his finger but Hiro cut him off. "I know man I know. I'll go get something to eat. You should go charge too. Good job today and I'm satisfied with my care."

As the robot obediently toddled to his charging station, Hiro stretched and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Prying himself off his swivel chair, the teen stumbled out of his lab, the doors sliding closed behind him with a pleasant hum.

A glance at his stopwatch told him it was 4:30. The hallways were mostly empty, the majority of the students having gone home for the weekends. Stiffing a yawn, Hiro punched the elevator controls and stepped in. The customarily soothing elevator music filled his ears and it took all his willpower not to fall asleep.

When he reached the cafeteria at last, Hiro had to pinch himself a couple of times to remain standing. Working nonstop from 5:30-4:30 and skipping lunch could do that to you.

He spotted the majority of the gang sitting at one of the lunch tables. Seeing him, Honey Lemon waved and mouthed 'Finally!' Hiro rolled his eyes but couldn't conceal a small smile. He pointed to the cafeteria line and mouthed 'Join you later.' Honey Lemon nodded, catching the attention of Gogo and Wasabi who nodded and waved at Hiro.

At last, Hiro made his way over to the gang's table, his tray packed to the brim. He grunted out a "Hey guys" before attacking his chicken sandwich. Honey Lemon and Wasabi stared at him while Gogo merely raised an eyebrow. Spewing crumbs in the process, Hiro asked, "What?"

Honey Lemon giggled while Wasabi chuckled. "Puberty hitting you hard little man?" Wasabi teased. Hiro's cheeks flushed as he sputtered-causing more crumbs to fly out. Dodging the spray Wassabi whimpered. Wincing slightly and edging away, Gogo suggested, "Why don't you try talking _after _you're done eating." Hiro shrugged in apology and commenced wolfing down a generous slice of pizza.

The pile of food didn't stand a chance. Within minutes all that remained was a wad of wrappers and some apple cores. Hiro let out a sigh of contentment and then a loud burp. Heads turned towards the source causing Hiro to blush furiously. "Excuse me," he muttered while glaring at his friends who where desperately trying not to laugh.

Honey Lemon began to clean up Hiro's mess with a fond smile. Hiro's mouth opened, but she shook her head "Uh-uh-uh! Allow me!" Hiro shrugged and smiled saying, "Okay okay. And thanks Honey Lemon." Ruffling his hair slightly, the tall girl walked towards the trashcan.

Wasabi, looking much more relieved now that the mess was gone, said to Hiro, "So I'm guessing you skipped lunch again." In reply, Hiro waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Bah, who has time for lunch when we have science?" Wasabi chuckled but Gogo frowned slightly.

"You shouldn't skip lunch," she said sharply, "Your skinny enough as it is. Tadashi wouldn't want you to starve yourself even if you are saving the world."

At the mention of his brother's name Hiro's previously slouched posture went frigid. Wasabi cleared his throat nervously and glanced pointedly at Gogo who glared back. After a long silence Hire spoke, "He probably would've huh..."

Wasabi's jaw dropped as Hiro continued. "I guess I did get a bit too wrapped up in Operation Doppelganger. Thanks Gogo for reminding me." The teen finished with a small smile which Gogo awkwardly attempted to return.

As soon as, Hiro's attention was diverted by his phone, Wasabi tugged at Gogo's arm. Undaunted by her annoyed expression, he hissed, "What were you thinking?!" Gogo merely cracked her gum. "The kid's growing Wasabi. You'd be surprised. I don't think he needs anymore coddling." And with that, she pulled out her headphones and ignored Wasabi's dramatic flailing.

Honey Lemon returned from the trashcans and immediately sensed something had changed. "Sooo what did I miss?" she asked half-jokingly. "Puberty," Wasabi replied glumly. "Huh?" "Nothing."

A bit confused, Honey Lemon decided to switch to a different topic. "So Hiro how come Aunt Cass didn't pack you lunch today?" Hiro's expression soured and he shrugged, tapping away at his phone. "The boarder is coming tomorrow and she wants to get everything ready." Honey Lemon sat down next to Hiro.

"Ah, the one who's going to our college right? What's she like?" Wordlessly, Hiro brought up a conversation on his phone and slid it in Honey Lemon's direction. Puzzled she picked it up and read it.

**From**: CassHamada

**To**: Sunnyday

**Subject:** Boarding

_Hello Sunni, _

_Thank you very much for agreeing to board with us. As you know I have a cat, a nephew, and run a cafe as well. Again if any of these factors are a problem, please contact me ASAP. You replied earlier that you do not mind boarding with anyone else so if it is alright, you will be sharing a room with my nephew. I apologize in advance for the lack of space. Again thank you and we hope to see you soon! _

_Cass Hamada_

Honey Lemon looked up at Hiro who was twiddling his thumbs. "Her name is very nice," she supplied. Hiro scowled slightly, "Yeah." Confused by his reaction, she swiped to later messages.

**Reply:** Sunnyday

**To:** CassHamada

**Subject:** Re: Boarding

Honey Lemon blinked, trying to take in the...colorful message. "Whoa," said Wasabi looking over her shoulder, "That's a lot of emojies." Gogo grunted in agreement.

Hiro groaned. "See? She's crazy!"

"Or she has a lot of free time," Wasabi suggested, prompting the teen to growl. "Fine! She's crazy and she has a lot of free time! And I'm living with her!" Honey Lemon dodged one of his flailing limbs as he waved dramatically to prove his point.

"Well..." she said cautiously, "She might be a bit strange but she seems nice..." Hiro opened his mouth to object but she said hastily, "I mean we all agree that this took quite some effort right? And she's just saying thank you." Gogo shook her head and cracked her gum. "Say what you want but she seems crazy enough to me." Honey Lemon glared at her before handing Hiro back his phone.

"Besides," Wasabi said, "I'm sure Aunt Cass won't let you live with anyone crazy. If she approves this chick then she's probably cool." Hiro frowned before sighing. "You're probably right. I'm probably just a bit ya know...tense." Sliding his phone into his pocket, he stood up and stretched. "Anyways, thanks guys. I needed that."

Gogo punched him lightly in the shoulder saying, "Don't worry. If she dares to mess with the leader of Big Hero 6-," She then cracked her knuckles ,"-then she's not even going to know what hit her." Hiro smiled a little and waved before jogging out of the cafeteria. The three college students watched him go.

As soon as Hiro was out of sight, Honey Lemon sighed and massaged her temples. "She's absolutely crazy." Wasabi groaned and dropped his head in his hands. "True that. I mean who spends that much time on something so small?" The girls looked at him. "Right, right."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I mentioned to Toa Aerrow that the psuedo-sis would show up. She didn't. Sorry. Kinda**


	3. Put That Thing Back Where It Came From

**A/N: Again thank you so much for giving this a read! Reviews are Beautiful. Not a self-insert. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6. If I did it would be Big Hero 7. Because a certain someone would be alive. **

* * *

><p>"Aunt Cass," Hiro finally said, "I think if you polish the counter top anymore there's not going to be much left." His aunt looked up suprised and then looked down at the rag she was holding and then the sparkling kitchen counter. "You've been scrubbing like no tomorrow for the past hour. I think you're good," said Hiro, fiddling absently with a disassembled cell phone, "Besides I'm sure she isn't going to judge your cleaning skills if she's paying to live here."<p>

Aunt Cass scrunched her nose in thought before quirking a smile. "Your right," she said, moving to the from behind the counter to join Hiro. In afterthought, she plucked a frosted doughnut from the tray. When Hiro raised an eyebrow, she smiled guilty and shrugged, "Stress eating?"

Plopping down in the chair with an exaggerated sigh, Aunt Cass took a gigantic bite from the doughnut before noticing Hiro's sullen face. "What's up Hiro?" she said tone slightly worried. Hiro bit his lip and jabbed his screwdriver with a bit more strength, causing a chip to fly out. He scrabbled to get it, cursing softly. Aunt Cass frowned sternly, "Language Hiro!" "Sorry," the teen muttered.

Biting her lip at how her nephew had managed to avoid the subject _again, _Aunt Cass decided to switch to a different topic. "So Hiro are you done with all your homework?" He nodded in reply adding, "And next weeks'. And the week after that." She blinked before smiling. Ruffling his hair, she said happily, "Look at you go! You know I'm willing to bet that you're going to be top of the class." Clenching her fist, Aunt Cass struck a face that she felt was samurai-like. "Bring honor to the Hamada family!"

Hiro smiled slightly and laughed. "You'd make a terrible samurai Aunt Cass." Aunt Cass smiled in return, glad to see the boy relax a bit. "Guess I'll just have to keep being your Aunt then!"Content with cheering her nephew up, she returned behind the counter. As she began counting trays and straightening pastry displays, Hiro's scowl returned.

It wasn't that he had anything against a boarder moving in as much as finding out the boarder was some crazy cat lady a week before she was supposed to move in. How did Hiro know she was a crazy _cat _ lady? She used _a lot_ of cat emojies. So what if he was grasping at straws? Sue him.

Thankfully, Sunni (Crazy cat lady's name) wasn't allowed to bring even one cat with her. Aunt Cass used the excuse that Mochi would get all territorial and whoop the other cat's butt or something, which was absolutely ridiculous because the only thing that Mochi, being the lump of furry pudding he was, would do if he saw another cat was purr loud enough to awake all of San Fransokyo. Cutting off his mental rant, Hiro tightened the last screw and placed the fully assembled cell phone on the table. It looked exactly the same as when Hiro had first picked it up but now probably run ten times faster and had a retractable toothbrush where the power button used to be. What? Hiro always did encouraged dental hygiene.

Propping his feet up on the table, Hiro leaned his head back on his arms. The mature part of his brain was practically screaming about he had moved on and agreed to live with the boarder. 'Tolerate,' Hiro corrected that part of his brain, "And just because I'm okay with them living here, it doesn't mean that I have to be psyched about it." Aunt Cass looked up surprised, "Hiro did you say something?" Realizing that he had spoken aloud, Hiro waved his hand quickly, "Oh no no. Just ya'know thinking about how I'm going to be top of the class and..stuff..." Aunt Cass's face morphed into a soft smile before spotting the way Hiro was sitting. "Hiro! What have I said about putting your feet up on the table!"

Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, Hiro slid out of his chair just as Aunt Cass began attacking the table with a rag. "I'm going out for a while," he said to Aunt Cass already heading for the door. The woman paused her furious scrubbing of Hiro's non-existent foot prints. "Be back by dinner and don't even think of going close to any shady areas." Hiro raised his hands in surrender, "Okay! Okay!"

Pulling open the cafe door, Hiro turned slightly to give a last wave. She returned the wave and then for some reason Aunt Cass looked panicked. "Hiro watch out!" "Huh?" Hiro said before getting a mouthful of cardboard.

With a painful grunt, Hiro tumbled backwards onto the floor. A shock of pain traveled through his spine, and the cold tiles didn't do him any favors. "Oww.." he groaned through clenched teeth, vaguely aware of Aunt Cass rushing to his side. "Huh? Did I bump into someone...?" said a deep female voice, before comically ascending several octaves. "HOMIGOD I KNOCKED DOWN A MUNCHKIN!"

Hiro winced at the screech, looking up at speaker while cautiously covering his ears. _Munchkin__? _The offender was nothing but a stack of precariously stacked cardboard boxes and it wasn't until the carrier quickly deposited the boxes on the ground, that Hiro could clearly see them.

She looked to be about eighteen, too old to be in high school but not ready for college either. Long black bangs split in the middle of her forehead, framed the girl's angular face, topped by a sand colored beanie. Her slightly rounded nose scrunched as almond brown eyes frantically looked him over. The girl knelt in front of him. "I'm really really really really really sorry! Hey kid are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Irritation at being called 'kid' overtook his confusion. "I'm just fine," he snapped, "And I would be even better if you got your face out of my space." Behind him Aunt Cass gasped, "Hiro!"

The girl looked slightly surprised but instead of growing angry, she chuckled slightly, irritating Hiro even more. "I can see that," she stood up, her lips quirking in amusement. Behind her, the door jingled again as a dark-haired teenage boy entered the cafe. With a bored expression, he glanced at the scene before sighing grumpily. "Not even five minutes in and your already causing trouble. I told you to let me carry some of the boxes but _no." _

Grinning wildly, the girl, pulled him into hug ruffling his hair, despite his protests. "And look at you Rye! Missing me already." Rye scowled and sniffed. "In your dreams." This prompted the girl to press a sloppy kiss on the boy's forehead, inciting a girly shriek.

Meanwhile, Hiro had stood up was busy staring at the many cardboard boxes sitting casually next him. Having been hit in the face by them, he knew that they where each fairly heavy and he might even venture to say that their combined weight was heavier than his ninety-ish pounds. So what kind of body building did that girl do in order to carry those boxes with such ease?

Hiro shifted his gaze to the girl's sturdy frame. It was only with his inventor's eye that he was able to make out the bulges of muscle. His main question was, why would a college student need strength like that? His mind beginning racing at the possibilities. But nah...Hiro was overthinking again. She probably just did sports or something.

Noticing that they were being watched, the two stopped bickering and straightened themselves. Brushing herself off, the girl looked around the cafe before asking, "Uh sorry to bother you but do you know where Ms. Cass Hamada is? I was told I could find her here." Stepping forward with a polite smile, Aunt Cass said, "You are speaking to her."

If it was possible the girl's smile grew even wider. "Awesome!" she grasped Aunt Cass's hand and shook vigorously. "Oh I'm so sorry I forgot to introduce myself!" Clearing her throat she said, "I'm Sunni Zhu! And this charming young man-" she slung her arm on the glum teenager's shoulder "-is my cousin Ryan Zhu! But I call him Rye. Say hi Ryan!" "Hi," said Ryan, looking very much like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Hiro could sympathize.

A bit daunted by Sunni's enthusiasm, Aunt Cass attempted to steer the conversation into normal grounds. "Very nice to meet you! I am as you already know Cass Hamada and this is my nephew Hiro Hamada," she patted Hiro's shoulder sending the unspoken message of _stay strong. _Hiro swallowed and grinned weakly at the consistently beaming Sunni, hoping he could somehow slip away. He couldn't.

"YOU'RE HIRO!?" "Yes...?," he whimpered, leaning away from the crazy woman. Clenching his hand in hers, Sunni practically bounced with excitement. "This is great! We are going to be _the best_ roommates!" "Yay..." Hiro muttered, trying to catch the eye of someone who could send help. Ryan met his gaze and he shrugged helplessly with a small smile on his face. He was probably relieved that his crazy cousin was attacking someone else for a change. Ryan seemed a bit weird but Hiro supposed being related to Sunni had something to do with that.

At last Sunni finished wringing his hand, although she continued bouncing excitedly. "Wow just look at this place!" she breathed, before turning to Aunt Cass. "It's amazing! Do you really run the entire thing by yourself?" Aunt Cass looked slightly surprised and stammered, "Well not really. I do have some help. But I did found it..." Sunni gaped. "You're telling me you managed to successfully found a business in San Fransokyo all by yourself!?" Aunt Cass nodded. "Incredible!" Looking slightly pleased Aunt Cass smiled proudly, "Really? Thank you." Hiro gaped. No way was Aunt Cass warming up to this cat-less cat lady!

"So where's my room?" Sunni continued, reaching to pick up the boxes. Hiro scowled at the reminder. "Oh it's connected to Hiro's, straight upstairs. Hiro why don't you...?" Hiro desperately shook his head just as Sunni laughed, "No no I think I can manage! Ryan can help me since he offered to take some of the boxes isn't that right Rye Rye?" "Don't call me that," Ryan muttered, reaching for the second half of the boxes.

Seeing his chance, Hiro inched toward the door. "Wellll since you don't need me I'm just going to go for a little walk..." he drawled sticking a leg through the door. Aunt Cass opened her mouth but he quickly sped out, saying, "Nice to meet you Sunni and Ryan. Be back by dinner! Ciao!" Running at full speed, Hiro launched himself away from the cafe.

When he had several blocks between them, he knelt on the ground panting. Holding his head between his hands Hiro sent up a prayer. "Please don't let me die by a the hands of someone as crazy as that."


	4. Sunni Breaks Stuff

**A/N: And so it begins...on the fourth chapter. Sunni is crazy. Hiro is angsty. Mochi is fluffy. And Tadeadshi is dead.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sunni and Ryan.**

* * *

><p>Hiro had considered camping at one of the team's houses or even running away. Anything other than willingly going within a fifty mile radius of that women. But here he was, glumly picking at his chicken pot pie. Across the table Sunni was practically inhaling her portion and miraculously managing to leave no crumbs whatsoever. Swallowing, she piped for the umpteenth time, "Wow Aunt Cass! This is great!". And Aunt Cass beamed and said for the umpteenth time, "Well don't hold back! Eat all you want!" before refilling Sunni's platter <em>again.<em>

During the time Hiro had been away, Aunt Cass seemed to have adopted Sunni. Even though Hiro had nothing against Aunt Cass's happiness, he still felt a bit...betrayed. How could Aunt Cass just accept someone so easily especially someone as insane as Sunni? Well there was nothing he could really do. The mature part of his brain reminded him that the best thing he could do was accept Sunni. Nevertheless, even now Hiro found himself squinting in the girl's direction. _Look at the way she eats, like an elephant or something. And are those PIERCINGS? Holy cow she has TWO in her left ear!_

Sunni seemed to have noticed Hiro's staring because she looked up and smiled slightly. Hiro quickly shifted his gaze but the girl chuckled before asking, "Not hungry?" "Yeah," Hiro said, hoping that the girl would take the hint, and drop the conversation. Of course she did the exact opposite.

"So we're both going to the same college yeah?" Sunni continued, oblivious to Hiro's mental head-desking, "This is great! We can share homework and stuff." _You mean you'll cheat off of me, _Hiro thought glumly. The girl sipped some water before asking the dreaded question, "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

He stared down at his barely touched plate. "Fifteen." He waited for some wide-eyed gaping, a couple of 'no ways!', maybe some 'are you underweight?'s, or (Since she was already hecka weird) some table flipping. Nothing happened.

"Nice!" Sunni said, "Teenage years are always the coolest." She scrunched her nose. "Or was it the kindergarten years? I mean coloring does kick some serious butt.." She paused, noticing Hiro's confused face, and laughed slightly. "Oh sorry, I sometimes get off track and start ranting. I know it's a bit weird." _Like the rest of you _Hiro resumed picking at his pie.

At that moment Baymax chose to toddle over and lecture Hiro. "You are not eating enough," he stated, "Adolescence is a crucial time of growth. Lack of nutrition may stunt puberty's progress." Hiro felt his face flush as Baymax 's stomach lit up, displaying a food pyramid. A side glance proved that Sunni was stifling her laughter. "Hey buddy, I think the dishes need you more than I do," he attempted to divert the robot's least Baymax seemed to understand English and he teetered back to the sink, pausing to pat Mochi on the head.

"Soooo," Sunni said while trying, and failing, to hide a big smile, "Did you make that adorable marshmallow of a robot?"Hiro cringed. Across the table, Aunt Cass stiffened slightly and shot a worried glance at him. He mouthed 'I'm okay' in her direction before answering the girl's question. "No," Hiro admitted, "But I did upgrade him."

Cocking her head slightly, Sunni's smile wavered. "Oh. Ohhhhhh..." Hiro could swear her gaze flickered toward family pictures hanging above the staircase. The kitchen grew quiet. Dishes clinked softly as Baymax dried them.

Her smile a little forced now, Sunni attempted to salvage the remains of the conversation. "Your fifteen! This is great, you and Ryan are only two years apart. I'm sure you can be great buds or whatever you teens call 'em nowadays!"

Faking a yawn, Hiro got up from his seat. "Oh my my," he said "Look at the time! I'm so exhausted! Time to go bed! Can't keep those growth spurts waiting!" Sliding his plate over to Baymax, he forced out another yawn before speed-walking up the staircase. Hiro avoided the shocked and disapproving look Aunt Cass sent him before closing and quietly locking the door to his, _and Sunni's_, room. Hiro ignored the half-unpacked cardboard boxes behind the screen.

Pushing the day behind him, Hiro sat down at his desk._What you thought he was really going to sleep?_He tried to complete some sketches for a new design he had in mind but it simply wouldn't come to him. For once, Hiro was disappointed that he didn't have any homework to do. At last he gave up and decided to actually go to bed.

He was in the middle brushing his teeth when the bedroom doorknob began to shake furiously and Sunni's voice drifted in. "What the...?" _Oh right. That. _Rolling his eyes, Hiro spat in the sink before going to unlock the door. Yanking the now still doorknob, Hiro grimaced, ready to complain. "What are you doing-" Right before 165 pounds of Sunni barreled into him.

"GAH!"

They skidded until they collided painfully with the corner of a particularly heavy cardboard box. Hiro gasped for air and sputtered on part of Sunni's cardigan. "SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!" she yelped, causing Hiro's head to ring. Sunni then tried to unsuccessfully untangle herself, successfully shoving her foot in Hiro's face. _This needs to STOP _Hiro thought while trying to pull out his arm from Sunni's armpit. "Get...Off...OF ME." "SORRY!"

As the two college students continued to flop on the ground like dying fish, Sunni's arm flailed dramatically. Aunt Cass's not-so-new-lamp went flying, the hasty glue job coming apart. Time seemed to slow down. Hiro's eyes widened, kicking Sunni's other leg off he dove across the floor. Stretching out his arms, Hiro's fingers curled around the lamp's neck. _Yes! _he thought triumphantly. A second later the lamp smashed onto the ground, and Hiro was left with a perfectly intact upper half of the lamp. Then that broke into pieces too. "Dammit Elmer."

Both heads turned at the sound of rapid footsteps. A moment later a panting Aunt Cass darted into the room. "HIRO ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" "Uhh," he replied. Her eyes shifted from Sunni who was sporting a nasty bruise and Hiro sitting amid the remains of her lamp. "MY LAM-oh forget it." Then marching over she began searching Hiro and Sunni for wounds. "Are you two alright? What on earth happened? And why's the doorknob dented?" They let her flounder around until Baymax said "Scan complete""Ah medical robot. Right", said Aunt Cass stepping back.

As it turned out Hiro was a bit scraped and bruised everywhere and Sunni had something akin to a minor concussion. When they (Aunt Cass and Baymax) insisted she go to the hospital she waved them off. "Nah," Sunni said holding an ice pack to her head," This old thing has been through much worse!" To demonstrate her point, she rapped her growing bruise. No one was really surprised when Sunni pitched face-first on the floor.

"Whelp," Aunt Cass said, after the four (Mochi had helped) dragged the girl to her bed,"We can't really send a person to the hospital if they don't want to go. And besides we have Baymax." To which Hiro replied, "That's responsible of you." She simply smiled and kissed his head. "Now go sweep up the remains of my lamp!" Hiro groaned but went to collect the broom.

Minutes later, Hiro was washed up and in bed. Curling up in his blankets, he listened to Baymax's movements, the robot covering an unconscious Sunni with a blanket. Heaving a sigh he turned away.

Today had been...eventful. Chaotic didn't begin to cover it. And Hiro's arms and legs still ached. And Hiro was still ready to ship Sunni across the world.

But thinking back to the absolute weirdness of today, Hiro couldn't suppress a snort. Really what was Sunni doing at SFIT? She should start her own comedian course, how to act like a genuine idiot in three days!

And that doorknob. Hiro had checked and indeed it had been dented to the point that instead of a doorknob it looked like a new breed of squash. More curiously the indentation resembled a hand. And Hiro was pretty sure the doorknob was correctly shaped when he'd grabbed it...

He sneaked another glance at Sunni, which was pretty hard with the screen door _and _Baymax hovering around. Aunt Cass would disapprove. But he had always loved a good mystery...

Closing his eyes Hiro relaxed slightly. Sunni could stay. For now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hiro made a pun. The doorknob looks like a squash. It was squashed. Get it? **


	5. Always Enter Strange Women's Trucks

**A/N: Keep readin' Keep keep readin' oh! I don't own Big Hero 6. **

* * *

><p>Hiro awoke with a bang. No really, a loud banging sound resounded in his bedroom. He opened bleary eyes to find Sunni frantically piling up a stack of heavy textbooks she had knocked over. She seemed to be going jogging, and was sporting a green tracksuit, her medium length hair swept into a high ponytail. Sunni dropped one particularity heavy textbook on her foot, cussing under her breath. As if feeling Hiro's sleepy stare, she turned and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry...!" Sunni whispered loudly.<p>

He replied with an irritated grunt. His irritation only grew when he saw the time; 5:30. Hiro knew Sunni was crazy but really? Who went jogging when it was still dark out? Hiro then realized that Baymax was nowhere to be seen. His eyes rested on the red charging station. "Baymax deactivated?""Not without this," Sunni said, lifting her long bangs to indicate a compress-looking patch on her forehead.

Hiro nodded and let out a slurred, "Good" before his head dropped onto his pillow. Curling up in the toasty warmth, he heard Sunni chuckle softly. Hiro supposed he should've felt irritated but instead sank under the comforting wave of slumber...

* * *

><p>Sunni's POV:<p>

Closing the bedroom door behind her as quietly as possible, Sunni let out a sigh. Living with teenagers, yikes! Sunni thought she had escaped when Ryan had moved out but it looked like Hiro had stepped up to the plate. She was going to start growing white hairs soon!

In reality, to Sunni, Ryan was the little brother she never had. Already she missed his sarcasm and gloomy personality.

Contrary to popular belief, Sunni was in fact not a complete idiot. She was fully aware of Hiro's rudeness and dislike. She was also fully aware of how it felt when most of your family was dead. Although Sunni had never been in Hiro's shoes she was sure that having some stranger move into your recently dead brother's space was none too fun. Especially if it felt like he stranger was supposed to replace your brother.

Tiptoeing as quietly as she could in Reeboks, Sunni descended the stairs only to find the kitchen full of light. "G'morning Aunt Cass," she greeted the bath-robed woman. Looking up from her newspaper, Aunt Cass smiled tiredly. "Hello Sunni! How's that concussion?"

Sunni scratched her head sheepishly. "Eh...as I said I've been through worse. Thanks for not taking me to the hospital."

Aunt Cass's eyebrow rose slightly but she didn't ask. "No problem," she set down her paper and stood up from the table. "I'm going to start making breakfast. Any requests?" Sunni shook her head and gestured to her tracksuit. "I'm just going for a quick jog."

"How healthy of you!" said Aunt Cass turning on the stove, "I'd join you but well..." She gestured at herself giggling. "I'm a tad out of shape."

"No!" Sunni protested, "You just have er...curves!" This caused Aunt Cass to burst into snickers. "How sweet of you!" Red-faced Sunni chuckled awkwardly. The newspaper Aunt Cass was reading caught her eye. Curious she picked it up. In bold words, the headline read: **BIG HERO 6 A New Age Of Heroics For Sanfrasokyo**. "Hey Aunt Cass," Sunni called, recieving a 'hmm?', "What's this Big Hero 6?"

Aunt Cass froze before sighing. She had known that eventually they would have to cross this bridge. "Sunni I must apologize," she said, "I haven't been exactly honest with you." Sunni nodded absentmindedly, eyes still glued to the extensive article. _On January 6th, xxxx Krei Future Industries was celebrating the opening of the newly established Eastern San Fransokyo Branch._"Hiro is not simply a robotic genius," Aunt Cass continued. _A mysterious figure attacked pedestrians and media personal and captured Krei with what seemed to be, as an unamed bystander described them, "Ocean of black miniature robots". _"When Tadashi...his brother...died, Hiro tried to find the cause. Some college friends of Tadashi helped..." _Summoning a freak structure that created a suction-like wormhole that many scientists report to be a portal. _"And after a lot of other crazy potentially-life-endangering things..." _It was a grim event, with patrol cars unable to approach due to the magnetic field surrounding the area. _"...and creating some pretty cool suits..." _Just when it looked as if there was no hope, a group of individuals arrived, freed Krei and disarmed the culprit. _"...they where the ones who started..." _The individuals, calling themselves Big Hero 6, consist of Leiko Tanaka, Herminia Leanos, Fred Lee, William Granger, an inflatable robot named Baymax, and the inventor of the team "..._Big Hero 6." -_Hiro Hamada. __  
><em>

_"_Uh. Okay," Sunni said. Her mind was whirling with important questions like 'How do you get a marshmallow to fight?' and 'Hey does that mean that William guy is related to _Hermione Granger_? _Wicked!_'. But a more pressing matter was _why hadn't she heard of this before? _Then Sunni realized Aunt Cass was still talking.

"...but Hiro didn't really want to tell anyone if they didn't know. The poor has such little self-esteem." She paused and looked hopefully at Sunni. "Well," Sunni started, feeling dumber than usual, "I'm good at keeping secrets...? But how does Hiro expect to hide if there's a bloody article about him?" She hastily added a "Sorry." Aunt Cass waved her off, shrugging slightly, "Genius or no genius teenage brains are famous for being difficult. Besides San Fransokyo is a big place."

_With sucky photographers, _Sunni thought glancing at the blurry figures surrounded by a tornado of debris. Her eyes widened at the clock and she tossed the newspaper onto the wooden table. "Yikes! It's already 5:56! Gotta get going if I actually plan to jog!" Aunt Css looks up from cracking some eggs. "I'm so sorry," she apologizes, "I have a habit of letting my mouth run." Sunni waved her off, speedwalking to the stairs. "S'okay! It was worth it," Sunni said, "Nice talking to you!"

Reaching the stairs, Sunni ducked suddenly, a yellowish projectile wizzing toward her with a blur, hitting the wall. "Catch!" Aunt Cass cried belatedly. Sunni fumbled with it before gripping the somewhat bruised apple. "So sorry, just thought you might be hungry..." the older woman said rather sheepishly. Sunni took a bite and grinned her thanks before darting down the stairs. "Breakfast's at 7:30!" Aunt Cass called after her.

Pulling the door behind closed, Sunni quickly crunched down the apple core and all, leaving only the stem. Licking excess juice off her fingers, she tossed the stem into a nearby trashcan. A sickening twinge inside her stomach caused Sunni to wince, reminding her of why she hated apples. She ground her teeth and began jogging down the sidewalk at a steady pace. Her breath coming out in white clouds, she relaxed into her familiar routine.

* * *

><p>Hiro's POV:<p>

It was a drowsy and cranky Hiro who stumbled down the steps only to be caught by Baymax. "Thanks bud," he slurred as the robot deposited him in his customary seat. Smiling sympathetically, Aunt Cass slid a steaming plate of fried eggs, sausages and rice porridge. Sleepily Hiro prodded his the plate with his chopsticks.

Meanwhile, the sound of the upstairs shower stopped followed in quick succession by the roar of a hairdryer. Minutes later, Sunni, looking more chaotic than usual (was that possible?) tripped down the stairs. Perhaps expecting this, Baymax caught her. "Wow thanks!" Sunni breathed relieved, patting Baymax's arms gratefully before scampering into a seat...right next to Hiro. Ugh.

"Morning Hiroo-Oh," Sunni said, looking at Hiro's face. Hiro grunted, and slurped his porridge noisily to dissuade any further conversation. Of course it's unsuccessful. "Not a morning person?" Sunni said, adding liberal amounts of jam to her slightly burned toast, "Have you tried coffee? Heard it works wonders." _Have YOU tried shutting up? It works wonders. _"No," he said instead.

Sunni shrugged good-naturedly and, much to Hiro's chagrin, tossed her ridiculously long and still dripping bangs. A shower of excess water pattered onto to the table. "Sorry!" Sunni reached for a napkin, knocking over the salt and pepper shaker. Aunt Cass ran forwards with a rag in hand. "No no no! I got this I got this!" and forced Sunni back into her seat before someone got hurt. Consoled Sunni sat down on the floor with a thump. Her chair had skidded away when she had stood up.

At last, Hiro's vision began clearing up and he could actually process what was going on. Picking up his clean plate, he handed them to Baymax who was dutifully washing the dishes. Aunt Cass was checking the clock and gnawing her lip. "Hiro honey..." she said slowly, "I'm so sorry but today I just can't-"

"I know Aunt Cass," Hiro said casually, with a sinking feeling in his stomach, "I'll take the trolley to school." Aunt Cass smiled gratefully before wrapping him in a tight hug. "I'm so so sorry!" she babbles rocking from side to side, "It's just business is booming! Not that I don't like it! In fact expect an awesome Christmas present this year! Anyways I'm very worried about letting you go all alone. You know what? Screw the cafe! I can let Baymax take care of it for a while so I can-" "No no no no!" Hiro protested, seizing the pause in her rant, "Aunt Cass I'm in college!" "Exactly! You're only in college!" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN _ONLY _IN COLLEGE?!"

Sunni cleared her throat, with a borderline _smirk, _"Uhm Ms. Cass?" She reached for her lanyard and held out the jingling keys hesitantly. "I have a car...?"

Aunt Cass darted forward and grabbed the girl's shoulders. "You do?!"

Sunni shrank back slightly, "I think?" Seeing the look on Aunt Cass's face she hurriedly continued. "I mean it's more of a truck really! But it could still hold another passenger! So I was wondering if...Hiro would like to go to school with me." Sunni ended this with a bright, hopeful smile. Hiro was not impressed.

"N-" "YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Aunt Cass pulled Sunni into a tight hug. Sunni's face was blank with shock but she mustered a thumbs up through the crook of Aunt Cass's arm. Hiro shook his head violently, "I am NOT going to sit in a car with her-!"

Minutes Later...

"Hurry up!" hollered Sunni punching the steering wheel. Hiro buried his head and his hands while trying to avoid the girl's flailing arms. It was very difficult seeing as they were both crammed into this rusting piece of junk held together by spit and prayers. Sunni liked to call it a truck.

"This!," she had said, gesturing grandly, "Is the Duster."

"The Duster," Aunt Cass repeated.

"The Duster!" Sunni chirped, "'Cus she leaves everyone else in the dust."

"Huh...that's creative," said Aunt Cass. Hiro turned back and ran up the staircase. "Hiro honey?" Aunt Cass called. "Forgot something!"he called back. Minutes later, he came trotted down with a sticker. Sunni looked curiously as he plastered the adhesive on the window of her car. "Don't worry," Hiro assured Sunni with a grin, "It's removable. I think." It read: **Driver's Fault **with a black arrow pointing towards the driver's seat.

"Nice!" said Sunni.

"Hiro!" said Aunt Cass.

"But," Sunni continued, "You do realize that if I were an ordinary driver it would distract my visibility increasing the chance of an accident?" Hiro smiled back, "Oh I know!" Sunni shrugged and opened the car door. "Then let's get to school!" Hiro complied, albeit less eagerly. And they drove off, leaving a confused Aunt Cass in the dust.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I need a beta and I do not know how to get one. So if you're interested tell me! Thanks! **


	6. The World Is Your Lime-Colored Truck

**A/N: Psst. Hey. Want to help decide what happens next? Go to my profile page. Vote at the poll. Yeaaaaaaaaaaa. Sounds good doesn't it? No seriously. Go. Please. I might even consider the results. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Big Hero 6**

* * *

><p>Thankfully for Hiro, Sunni was not the worst driver he had the pleasure of being driven by-<em>cough <em>Gogo _cough_. Just a very loud and dramatic one.

"Oh com'n!" Sunni roared, punching the steering wheel relentlessly. "You see that!" she said turning to Hiro, who winced and leaned away. "That _idjit! _I tell you know Hiro. You ever have the pleasure of meeting someone like dat you be sure to kick 'em right in dere-" Her rant was cut off by a symphony of honks. Sunni's junk heap of a car was blocking an entire lane and half. Cursing loudly she swerved around the corner.

"Do continue," Hiro muttered, "I don't think all of Asia has heard you yet." Sunni, preoccupied with cussing out the entire freeway in that strange accent of hers didn't hear.

Slowing down to a red light, the truck made a clucking noise that did nothing to reassure Hiro's confidence in the car's ability to...well stay a car. Sunni at last gave up cursing the pants off of the pedestrians' future children and was now huffing under her breath resignedly. An almost silence settled in the car and Hiro, prompted by boredom and agitation took out his phone.

Abruptly Sunni threw up her arms in exasperation, startling him slightly. "I don't like places like this," she chuckled darkly, "I _almost hate _them! Everything is so crowded and cooped up! I don't understand how anything can breath in this...!" Sunni waved her hand disgustedly towards the skyscrapers towering over San Fransokyo, smirk creeping onto her face. "See? Never can you look up and see just the sky. They'll always be something in your way." She turned towards Hiro grimly. "You feel me?"

Hiro was shocked to say the least. He hadn't expected to be asked about something as controversial as this... And normally Hiro would have liked to be anywhere but the stuffy car right then. Knowing Sunni, he might've even taken it as a joke. But something about the way Sunni had said it, so bitterly, as well as the unexpected dark side to such a cheerful idiot, made Hiro want to reply. He was probably going to regret this but oh well. When Hiro spoke he sounded unsure even to himself.

"Well...," Hiro paused. "I suppose there are two sides to everything. Personally I think San Fransokyo is really cool...I like how everything is kind of crowded together and there's always new things to explore. And I my friends are really close by." Seeing Sunni's blank expression he hurriedly added, "Not that I think it's perfect! In fact I've seen things in here that are downright creepy but... " And before Hiro could stop himself he blurted out, "...if you look at what you don't have all the time then you're never going to beHa happy."

...Oh damn. He'd done it. Sunni was going to kick him out of the car and then run him over.

For the longest time, Sunni looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. Hiro avoided her gaze fingers twitching for the portable taser in his belt. Sunni opened her mouth to say something when a large honk sounded from behind them. The light ahead of them turned green. Habitually throwing out some empty threats Sunni pulled the car forward.

The rest of the car ride was awkward and stifling, with only Sunni cussing half-heartedly. Thankfully they somehow made it to SFIT earlier than usual. Unfortunately the front parking lot was already crammed. "Well yay," Sunni sighed, "Hey is there any other place I could park without my car getting graffittied?" She avoided Hiro's eyes. He shrugged stiffly. "Well there's the back lot which is pretty safe. And I don't think anyone is going to vandalize your car." Really though. Even if someone tried there wasn't much they could do to worsen the truck's shabby state. Sunni grunted and pulled around the curb as Hiro directed her.

The back lot was SFIT's dirty little secret. No really. It was dirty and little and a secret to any outside visitors. Students would often sneak there when they where involved with an experiment that was explosion prone or something illegal. All the professors turned a blind eye as long as nobody was seriously hurt because after all a famous man once said 'Illegal is faster, better, and cheaper.' How do you think all the seniors finished their midterm projects on time? Exactly.

So when Sunni pulled in and passed a group of gas mask wearing students lighting a fire under a strangely-colored beaker, Hiro didn't bat an eye. Sunni however squinted and said, "What the...?" Hiro, sensing possible idiocy, quickly chirped, "Eyes on the road!" Sunni looked confusedly at him but continued driving.

She parked the rusty truck in the closest spot to the door, next to a hideous lime green van. Unfortunately, just as she drove forward, the other car's door opened with a bang, scratching Sunni's still moving truck with a loud screeching noise. Hiro gaped as the culprit, a tanned burley young man, exited the lime van, laughing raucously and high-fiving his equally muscular companion. "Wha-hah..." he floundered as they sauntered towards the college, barely glancing at the damage they had done. Hiro turned towards Sunni flabbergasted," They scratched the...the..t-_the DUSTER!" _Sunni, appearantly still shocked by their earlier conversation, looked up absently. "Wah-huh?"

Exasperated, Hiro grasped her broad shoulders and shook the muscle for brains idiot with some difficulty. "They. Scratched. Your. Car!" Dazedly Sunni blinked before an indignant expression overcame her face. "OH NO THEY DIDN'T!" she roared, hurting Hiro's eardrums, "WHO?" "THOSE GUYS!" Hiro uncharacteristically roared back jabbing his finger toward the two students.

"LET'S GO GET 'EM!" Sunni kicked open her door and stomped out. "YEA!" Hiro cheered following her. _What the heck am I doing. Just go with it brah _replied the I-make-bad-decisions part of his brain.

"Hey you surfer dudes!" Sunni whooped striding towards them, Hiro close behind. The two students stopped their talking and turned around confused. Hiro glimpsed dark blobs on their collarbones, matching tatts for besties. How sweet. Then he nearly collided into Sunni. "Hey what's the deal...?" he protested before his voice died away.

Sunni's face was stiff and her usually warm eyes were blank,zooming over the two students. Hiro knew that look. She was...analyzing them. But why? What was there to analyze about those two buff guys?

"Hey," a deep voice called out irritably. It was the blonde one. "What do you want?" Hiro glanced at the stone-faced Sunni before stepping forward. "Your car door scratched her truck." The other one snorted. "Truck? Do you mean that piece of trash." Hiro nodded in agreement before starting angrily, "Hey-!" His anger only made the two sneer at him haughtily. Suddenly before he could remember that they were five times his size, Hiro spat out, "Oh and since when was driving a giant lime socially acceptable?"

Immediately the sneers disappeared followed by ugly grimaces and cracking knuckles. Unconsciously, Hiro took a step back before remembering _Hey I'm in Big Hero 6! I could totally smash them to pulp! _Ha. As if. Nevertheless he didn't back down.

"That's right!" Hiro crowed, voice shaking slightly, "That giant lime is so ugly that crashing it would do it a favor!" One burly student stepped forward eyes narrowed dangerously, "Listen up punk. You better shut your mouth before I do it for you." In a fit of confidence Hiro spat at his feet. Both men stared down at the spittle in shock. Encouraged Hiro taunted, "There's more where that came fro-" He was surprised to feel a strong hand grip his shoulder and looked up to Sunni gazing at him with an unidentifiable emotion. "Oh hey," Hiro said, secretly relieved, "You back to Earth yet?" However this only darkened Sunni's foreign expression.

"Hey," the dark-haired man interrupted, "Didn't you want to say something squirt?" "Yeah," his companion said, "Don't keep us waiting."

Hiro opened his mouth to reply but Sunni stepped in front of him. "Sorry!" she apologized cheerily, "He gets a little hyped up! I mean you know pre-teens! Am I right?" Irritated and confused as to why Sunni was acting this way Hiro said, "I try to get them to apologize for scratching your truck and you-" only to have Sunni cover his mouth. "Now c'mon!", she smiled brightly at the two students, ignoring the struggling fifteen year old, "Don't wanna be late to first period!" An explosion sounded from the group of masked students causing them to yelp and dodge flaming pieces of glass. Sinister green gas filled the air in a mushroom like cloud.

"Oh look! It's the bell!" Sunni said taking the explosion into stride. She grabbed the kicking Hiro and flipped him over her shoulder who flopped there like a sack of struggling potatoes. Taking a dramatic bow she said, "See you later gents!" and began speed-walking towards the door. Turning around quickly Sunni added, "By the way I am _loving_ that car of yours!" She then sped towards the door, leaving the two burly students confused over whether or not they had just been insulted.

Once they were behind the door and inside the halls of SFIT, Sunni gently plopped Hiro on the floor, before adjusting the strap of her shoulder bag. As if on an afterthought she turned back toward the door and locked it. "Well..." Sunni said scratching her head in an attempt to appear casual, "Better get going!" Once both his feet were safely on the ground, Hiro whirled around and grabbed Sunni's cardigan. "Oh yeah this..." she muttered avoiding Hiro's eyes.

"What. The. Absolute. Fu-" "LANGUAGE YOUNG HERO!" Sunni cried pinching Hiro's still regretfully baby-fat cheeks. Batting her hands away irritably Hiro glared up at her.

"You cussed twenty times as bad back in the tru-" "I have an excuse," Sunni cut in, before gesturing dramatically with a overly stoic face, "_Traffic." "_You are impossible," Hiro said face-palming, "And stop trying to change the subject!" Sunni faked shock, "Who me?"

Hiro jabbed a finger in her face, or well tried to. "What where you doing? I was trying to get them to apologize for scratching your car and you just..." At loss for words he threw his hands up in exasperation, "GAH!"

Sunni's expression turned strange again. "Hey Hiro," she asked quietly, "Is this how you treat your missions with Big Hero 6?" Hiro rolled his eyes. "What of course not!" He whirled around. "Wait how do you-?" Sunni scoffed and waved her hand dismissively. "You are really bad at being a genius if you think doing something like that isn't going to get you into the newspapers." But Hiro was busy thinking.

_No way.._he thought _Didn't Fred promise his family would do something so that no big newspaper was going to report this? _He groaned before face-palming himself again. _Of course! Fred hadn't bothered to shut up the small newspapers that no one really read or believed._

"Hey kid you okay?" Sunni's face appeared in front of him causing him to yelp. "One don't do that. Two, I'm a teenage genius what do you think?" Sunni, if it was possible looked even more confused, "Sooo you're okay?" "No!" Hiro said frustrated, "I am NOT okay!" "Okay," said Sunni.

Sunni's face grew serious again, "Hiro, I need to ask you something-" "No." Hiro said immediately. Sunni continued, ignoring his outburst. "Your whole Big Hero 6 thing is not that well know right?" Hiro nodded slowly. Sunni sighed, apparently relieved. "Good. Be sure to keep it that way. And I'm sure you already know this but stay out of shady places okay? Stay in groups. Don't follow strange people into trucks. And _do not _even go close to any giant purple dinosaur-"

Hiro cut in when Sunni breathed. "But seriously why are you acting like this? I know you're weird but like a predictable weird! Why...all this?" Sunni merely clapped him on the shoulder. "See you later!" and ran away. Hiro growled and kicked the wall. Then the door behind him began to shake. "Hey why is this locked?" came a muffled voice. "Dunno," replied another, "But I have some dynamite that might help-" "Sweet! Give it hear!"

"Oh no no no no," Hiro chanted running away as fast as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Beta: ˈ/bādə/ Noun **

**1. the second letter of the Greek alphabet ( **Β**, **β** ), transliterated as 'b.'**

** the second of a series of items, categories, forms of a chemical compound, etc.**

**3. something I desperately need. **


End file.
